


Dance With You

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and violet, judy's gay for ballet dancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: Violet thinks Judy looks like a princess and is stuck between wanting to gag at her own hopelessly romantic thoughts and wanting to tell Judy just that.“Well… I should just… Get going then.”“Of course.” Judy agrees, much to Violet’s dismay. “Unless-““Unless?”“You could come inside? For a few minutes?”
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> they're babies and i love them

“Oh, it was just wonderful, wasn’t it?” Judy says, still in a sort of soft, dreamy state.

“Yeah, it really was.” Violet replies, not taking her eyes off of Judy, and how happy she looks, her arm comfortably linked through Violet’s.

Violet had asked Judy to be her plus one at the ballet this evening, tickets courtesy of consolidated, for reasons Violet wasn’t paying attention to. Mainly because she wasn’t even planning on using the tickets at all. Not until she overheard Judy telling Maria how much she’d always loved going to the ballet when she was younger.

If she’s being honest, she was not particularly excited when she sat down in her seat before the show that evening. But then she saw how Judy’s face had lit up as the curtain rose. And she took note of how that look stayed on her face all evening. And now, after the show, as she walks Judy home, she has to admit, those dancers _were_ pretty neat.

“They all looked so beautiful and graceful and magical and… And pretty.” Judy goes quiet all of a sudden, turning her face away, but Violet can see how her cheeks begin to turn slightly pink.

“They were… Pretty.” Violet agrees, still unable to draw her eyes away from the woman walking beside her.

Judy looks up at her, a certain look in her eye that Violet can’t quite make out.

“Violet I- um,” Judy shakes her head, seemingly quite flustered, as they’re just coming up to Judy’s driveway. “You really didn’t have to walk me home.”

“I know.” Violet smiles. “I’m having a really nice time with you.”

“You are?” Judy asks, eyes still lit up.

“Of course I am.” Violet looks at her in slight confusion, and laughs.

“I’ve had a really nice time tonight too. I just love ballet. I just love _dancing_.”

They walk the steps up to Judy’s front door. “Well, maybe we could do it again sometime?”

“I’d like that.”

Violet doesn’t want the night to end. She doesn’t want to leave Judy just yet. Not when she looks this lovely, with her hair down in soft curls, wearing a kind of dress Violet has never seen her in before. It’s navy blue, it has sequins, it comes up just above her knees and the skirt is rather puffed out. Violet thinks she looks like a princess and is stuck between wanting to gag at her own hopelessly romantic thoughts and wanting to tell Judy just that.

“Well… I should just… Get going then.”

“Of course.” Judy agrees, much to Violet’s dismay. “Unless-“

“Unless?”

“You could come inside? For a few minutes?”

“Yes. I mean, that would be nice.”

“Okay.” Judy smiles, a little awkwardly, unlocking the door and leading Violet inside. “Would you like some tea?”

“Sure, that’d be lovely.” Violet says, suddenly feeling nervous, suddenly not knowing what to do with her hands, as Judy disappears into the kitchen.

“So, you love dancing, huh?” Violet asks, raising her voice so that Judy can hear her in the other room.

“Yeah, I was much more into it when I was younger though. I haven’t been to a live show like that in years.”

“You any good?”

“Oh, maybe. Once upon a time.” Judy says laughing slightly, as she enters the living room again, trying not to blush. “It’s been years.”

“I bet you’ve still got it.”

“What about you?”

“Oh no, absolutely not, I’ve got two left feet.”

“I bet that’s not true… Why don’t you let me teach you something?”

“Oh, really, Judy, you do not wanna see that.” Violet says, immediately kicking herself for turning down an opportunity to dance with Judy.

“Come on, you can’t be that bad. Not with me as a partner.” She smirks.

“Alright. But you’re doing this at your own risk, okay?”

“Okay.” Judy giggles, making her way over to Violet, all of a sudden getting very close. Violet definitely stops breathing for a second.

“Alright,” Judy smiles, looking up at Violet like she’s totally infatuated with her. Violet thinks she may never breathe ever again. “You wanna place this hand on my shoulder?” She asks, nudging Violet’s left arm.

“Right.” Violet says, doing as Judy asks. Very aware of how close their faces are now.

“And I’m gonna place my hand right here, okay?” She says, as Violet feels a hand appear on her waist, making her suddenly stand a little taller, as she nods. “And then we join hands.” Judy takes Violet’s hand in her own, and they stand together for a second.

“Jeez, Judes, you got me feeling all nervous here.”

Judy laughs. “No, you’re gonna be great, okay? Now when I take a step forward, you take a step back, and then you’re gonna go right, and forward and left, and repeat.”

“Easy peasy.”

“Right, easy peasy. Ready?”

“Okay.”

Judy nods, taking a step forward, and Violet takes a step back, doing exactly what Judy told her, her heart beating at about a thousand miles per hour.

_This is undoubtedly gay, right?_ Violet thinks to herself.

“See? You’ve already got the hang of this.”

“Well, like you said, I got a pretty good partner.” Violet says, raising an eyebrow, just as she messes up and trips over absolutely nothing. “Alright, maybe I don’t got the hang of this.”

Judy laughs again, scrunching her nose in the way that makes Violet’s heart melt, as she pulls Violet closer.

“You’re fine.” She keeps on swaying, though they’ve completely lost the footwork, as they begin to stumble and laugh even more.

“Thank you.” Judy sighs, contently.

“What for?” Violet asks, softly, wanting to stay like this, with Judy, forever.

“Tonight. I haven’t had such a nice time in… A _long_ time.” She says, looking up at Violet with such soft eyes.

Violet can’t stop herself, she leans in and kisses her, quickly and softly.

When she pulls away, she can’t quite read Judy’s expression, only knows she can stop panicking when Judy leans back in to kiss her again.

Violet’s hand travels from Judy’s shoulder up her neck and behind her ear and Judy sighs, pulling Violet’s waist closer.

_This_. Violet thinks, as she feels the brush of Judy’s tongue against her own. _This is undoubtedly gay._

Judy pulls away, breathless. “I… The kettle’s boiled.”

“Yeah…” Violet nods, separating their hands, so she can wrap an arm round Judy’s waist, before she kisses her again. And again. And again.

“I did not think I would be doing this tonight.” Judy whispers.

“Me either.” Violet whispers back. “But it’s okay with you, right?”

“Mhmm.” Judy pulls Violet into a hug, and it takes Violet so off guard she feels like she could cry and she’s not entirely sure why. “You’re a great dancer.”

“That’s not true. But how about I take you out dancing for real? Say, tomorrow night?”

Judy’s face lights up for the millionth time that night. “I would like that.”

“It’s a date.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, if you want it to be.” Violet says, unable to keep the smile off her face.

“I do.” Judy nods, wrapping her arms back around Violet’s waist once more, looking her deep in the eyes before saying, “I gotta teach you some more moves first though, okay?”

“Hey, you said I was _great_.” Violet says seriously, before giggling.

“You _are_! It’s just, you’re also, y’know… Not.”

“Oh, my confidence is so high now, I can’t wait for tomorrow, thanks, Judes.”

Judy’s nose scrunches again, and she places her hand on Violet’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Violet’s glances down at Judy’s lips and says, “I forgive you.” Before kissing her.

Judy blinks before looking up at Violet softly, “You still want that tea?”

Violet smiles.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> can we talk about how gay it is that judy was leading?? that's pretty gay if u ask me


End file.
